


The Names of Draco Malfoy

by glitteringvoid



Series: Drarry Drabble Challenge [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Identity Issues, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteringvoid/pseuds/glitteringvoid
Summary: A look at names, identities, and their hidden pitfalls.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabble Challenge [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1394503
Comments: 24
Kudos: 22





	The Names of Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the January Drabble Challenge  
> Prompt: borrowed  
> Word count: 117

Names are powerful spells.

I’m Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, husband of Harry Potter. 

He calls me his love in one breath and a bloody tosser in the next. 

He calls me a ‘danger to society’ when I try to cook and his sanctuary when the nightmares loom. 

He calls me darling when he wants something and husband when he is bragging. 

He calls me his soulmate in the quiet hours of the morning and shouts my name like a prayer when we fuck. 

Except, it’s not _my_ name, only borrowed. 

It's a necessary mask, hiding and deceiving everyone to poach Harry's love. 

After all, how could I ask him to love _Draco Malfoy_?

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this drabble, you can [find it on Tumblr](https://glitteringvoids.tumblr.com/post/641115092815101952/the-names-of-draco-malfoy)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The Names of Draco Malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922490) by [teawithpotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teawithpotter/pseuds/teawithpotter)




End file.
